Defeated or Completed?
by samanthataylor17
Summary: Kagome creates a log book (or journal) that keeps track of her activities on a day-to-day basis. What could happen to our favorite group as we follow Kagome's adventures? What is happening with Sesshomaru? Is Kagome fed up with Inuyasha? Find out in Defeated or Completed!
1. Once Upon a Kagome

Once upon a time... No, scratch that. That's too cliché and my life isn't a fairytale. My name is Kagome Higarashi, I'm seventeen years old and I've been travelling into the past for two years now. Five hundred years into the past, to be more precise.

You may think I'm crazy or that I've lost my mind, and honestly, I would agree with you if I weren't me. However, I am me and you are you, and the Daiyokai dog demon Sesshomaru is Lord Ice Balls, which this is really getting out of hand, so back to my point. I'm not mentally insane... Well, not yet. I'm getting close, though. How can I not be close?

I mean, Lord Ice Balls is so amazingly emotionless that the need to push his buttons is always rising because I physically need him to react to something. The Popsicle Lord's half-wit, half-dog demon, half-brother, InuYasha, makes me want to bind one hundred pencils with a rubber band, stick the sharpened points into his mouth and punch the erasers due to his stupidity. Yes, the sadistic pencil idea is from Bo Burnham, and yet, that doesn't make my feelings any less true. Those are just two of my companions from the past.

The rest include Sango, a wonderfully loyal, sister-like demon slayer, Miroku, a devastatingly perverted monk, my adorable adopted fox demon son, and Lord Ice Ball's ward Rin, who is a little ball of lovable sunshine. The two helpful lower demons who are equally important as the rest of us include Sango's Kirara, the fire cat and Ah-Un, the Popsicle's two-headed dragon. The last pain in my arse is Jaken, and well, I'm not sure what type of demon he is, other than the screeching, ugly, cowardly, annoying kind.

Anyway, this is my recording of events that are happening in my life both in the past and present. I mean five hundred years ago and my home time. Or maybe, the past I travel to and the future I was born in. How about what is happening to me currently? Damn it! You know what I mean! Whatever you want to call it.

As of now, we are all set up in camp and are resting. Except me, of course, whose cooking, tending to the children and writing in my log book simultaneously. I'm so amazing, aren't I? Yeah, multitasking! So moving on, nothing of real importance happened today, just our daily routine.

The routine usually goes as follows: awaken, eat, pack up our camp, walk (or be carried by demons) for a few hours searching for jewel shards, settle down long enough for lunch, continue jewel hunting, set up camp and dinner at sunset then sleep. Throw in some attacks from enemy demons, releasing bodily wastes and bathing at random times and you have my life listed before you. Sounds like soo much fun, doesn't it?


	2. Speak Boy!

Waking myself up every morning isn't a problem, no matter how much I love my sleep. The problem I have is waking up to Jaken's annoying screeching about lazy humans and the sorts. So yes, today was one of those "waking up to death howls" kind of days. These kind of days make me want to put subjugation beads on Jaken. Oh, I forgot to explain what those beads are!

Now, before Sesshomaru's group starting travelling with mine, I was used to Inuyasha's morning screeching. Usually, it was the same topic (lazy humans) but more so directed at me. "Lazy, useless wench," "dumb shard detector," and "worthless bitch" seemed to be his favorites. When his insults ended, they ended because I sat his ass to oblivion and back. By sitting him, I mean using his subjugation beads to make an Inuyasha-sized hole in the earth.

Inuyasha's beads use the command "sit" to make Inuyasha submit to me. When Inuyasha is forced to submit, his body slams into the ground just hard enough to make him stop being a pain. However, the beads only last for a few seconds so he gets right back up and starts his dumb-assery again. Depending on how irritated Inuyasha makes me, I can sit him as many times as I want, whenever I want. Sesshomaru usually gets a real kick out of the beads. I can tell from the tiny gleam he gets in his eyes. The gleam is a nice change from his normally stoic face.

~ Omniscient POV ~

It was a lovely morning that surrounded the pack as Kagome prepared to make breakfast. She set out her portable wire wrack over the unlit fire and waited patiently for Lord Sesshomaru to bring back the game he had hunted. Kagome busied herself with packing up her sleeping bag, along with her pack mates. The wait for Sesshomaru was short lived as he gracefully carried two skinned and cleaned boar carcasses over to Kagome and set them down in front of her.

With a sigh, Kagome picked up a knife and began cutting neat slices of meat and placing them on the wire wrack. She lit a match and tossed it to the pit under the wrack of meat. Without turning towards the Demon Lord, Kagome spoke "I see your hunt went well, Sesshomaru. Thank you for the boar meat." And of course, his gave his reply, "Hn." Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance.

"You know what?! I try being civil with you and I get a two letter reply, if any reply at all. The least you could do is have a small, decent conversation with me!" Kagome mumbled under her breath. She knew Sesshomaru could hear her and had no reason nor need to speak louder. Unbeknownst to Kagome, she had a set of golden colored eyes were on her.

"Miko. Come with this Sesshomaru," Kagome tensed at the sound of the Daiyoukai's voice. All eyes were on her as she slowly rose and turned towards Sesshomaru. "Yes, Sesshomaru," Kagome replied and made a move to follow him. A hand wrapped around Kagome's arm. Sango's voice rang out, "Kagome, will you be okay?" Kagome smiled and nodded at Sango and continued towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked away from the group for about twenty minutes, just until they reached a small clearing. Kagome, who was lost in her surroundings, ran into the demon's back with an "Oomph!" Before she could fall, Sesshomaru caught her wrist and held her upright. "Um, what did you want to talk about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked nervously.


End file.
